Expected Yet Unexpected Marriage
by SonLisa
Summary: THREE-PART SEQUEL TO KISS ME UNDER THE MISTLETOE? "Haruhi... are you alright?" "No, no, no! I'm not alright Kyoya-senpai. You're getting married for Kami's sake, when you're rightfully mine might I add! There's even a slight chance that the girl you're marrying is me. I'm not even rea-" "I don't even know if it's you yet, Haruhi." An arranged marriage! Who's the fiancee?
1. Chapter 1

**YAAAYY , SEQUEL IS HERE ! NOW GO READ , SHOO !**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly still do not own OHSHC .. I 'd love to , so I can like base a character on meh and pair her up with Kyoya but I 'm also too lazy to actually make an anime/manga .. Ain 't nobody got time for that !**

* * *

"Kyoya-senpai, if you want this silly debate to end then just admit you were wrong."

"That's the problem!" Kyoya snapped. "You keep accusing me of being wrong, Haruhi. When was there ever a situation where I, Ootori Kyoya, was incorrect?!"

Haruhi chuckled, placing her hand on Kyoya's arm and squeezing it lightly. That was the routine whenever Kyoya was stressed. That mere action always made The Shadow King instantly calm down to the brunette's surprise. Kyoya tensed slightly before relaxing and turning to gaze into Haruhi's eyes. Haruhi gazed back, trying to read Kyoya's current emotions.

"Haruhi..."

"Y-yeah?..."

"You..."

Haruhi's heart beat rate increased as her cheeks flushed a rosy pink.

"Y-you..."

"Yeah Kyoya-senpai?"

"You... have something on your face," Kyoya informed the brunette bluntly as Hikaru and Kaoru entered the third music room. Haruhi blinked, letting her boyfriend's words register in her mind. She... what? Haruhi's face instantly went beet red as she slapped her palms over face and tried to wipe whatever was there off.

Kyoya stared at the petite girl in front of him before smiling softly and leaning forward so he could be eye-to-eye with his dearly beloved.

"This debate isn't finished, Haruhi."

Kyoya smirked, standing straight and making his way over to his usual table and opening his Pineapple laptop.

"Haruhi~" two synchronized voices cooed. Haruhi inhaled before turning to force a small smile towards the grinning twins in front of her.

"Hey guys."

"What were you and Kyoya talking about?" Kaoru inquired curiously.

"Yeah," Hikaru continued, "it seemed pretty intense for a moment there."

Haruhi chuckled nervously, scratching her head as she racked her brain for a not completely truthful answer.

"Nothing really, we were just talking about school and such."

Hikaru snorted while Kaoru just raised his eyebrow.

"Well... you guys are pretty much nerds," Hikaru sighed, shrugging.

"So we'll believe you..." Kaoru continued, creating an identical shrug.

"... For now." both twins whispered eerily in Haruhi's ears, making the brunette shiver. What did she ever do to deserve such scary twins in her life? Nothing, exactly! So why did they have to creep her out every minute?

"Boys, please do not scare any of the club members like that. Also, leave Haruhi alone, the girl needs her space," Kyoya commanded the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru pursed the lips in annoyance, crossing their arms.

"Fine, fine..."

Haruhi sent a smile of relief towards her boyfriend, Kyoya sending a sly wink back while the twins weren't looking.

* * *

_Cling!_

"Oh Tamaki-sama, you're so brave!" one girl sighed blissfully as she set her teacup down on the table top.

"Well of course, my darling," Tamaki cooed, as he held a Tamaki-crazed-fangirl's chin and leaned in closer, "I'd battle a thousand- no, a million- no, a _billion _wild snakes if it meant keeping you close."

All the fangirls sighed in bliss at Tamaki's words of wisdom.

"Ohh, Tamaki!~"

Haruhi groaned, massaging her temples in irritation. Today's theme was, as Tamaki called him...

_'A commoner's hero! Indiana Jones!' Tamaki exclaimed, gracefully striking a pose._

_'Tamaki-senpai, Indiana Jones isn't exactly what we call "our hero".' Haruhi pointed out, making air quotes on 'our hero'. Kyoya walked up behind Haruhi, placing a hand on her shoulder._

_'Haruhi's right, Tamaki. This "Indiana Jones" person isn't as great as he seems in my book.'_

_Tamaki gasped as if Kyoya announced he killed someone, making The Shadow King raise a brow questioningly._

_'Mummy! How could you say that?! Indiana Jones dodges attacking boulders, battles wild rattle snakes, swings from high trees and a whole lot more! What more could you ask for in a hero?'_

_'Really? Indiana Jones actually does all that, of course, I wouldn't know anything about this guy since I've never exactly done research or anything...' Haruhi said. The twins snickered behind the annoyed brunette._

_'Well, for today's theme: we'll have to wear adventurer suits!' Tamaki declared, holding up various jungle explorer outfits (1)._

_Several moans sounded through the third music room._

_'Do we have to?...'_

_'Why, it's a must! Also, we'll have to act much more fierce and brave men. We cannot show our guests how weak we are!'_

_'So, you're practically implying we're all weak, Boss,' Hikaru denoted._

_'Hikaru's right, that's pretty low Boss,' Kaoru agreed, resting his elbow and Hikaru's shoulder._

_'I-I didn't mean it that way!' Tamaki cried._

_'That isn't very nice Tamaki-kun.'_

_'I wouldn't call myself weak, Tamaki.'_

_'Yeah, apologize!'_

___'We're strong Boss! Check dem muscles!'_

Haruhi sighed after the memory flashed in her mind. Of course, Tamaki also forced a suit onto the brunette much to her dismay, therefore, here she was strutting around the third music room dressed as one of the many seven Indiana Jones in the room.

"Haru-chaaan!~"

Haruhi's eyes widened as Mitsukuni and Takashi walked up to her. "H-Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai!" Haruhi said in disbelief.

"Did you miss us Haru-chan?" Mitsukuni asked cutely as he hugged the brunette's leg. Haruhi stared at the petite blonde before smiling softly.

"Yeah, I did. What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be attending classes?"

"Me and Takashi had a free period, plus we wanted to visit!" Mitsukuni beamed. The loli-shota's face went serious before motioning for Haruhi to move closer. Haruhi gave Mitsukuni a questioning look before obliging.

"We also wanted to know how you and Kyo-chan are doing..." Mitsukuni whispered in Haruhi's ear. Haruhi's face went beet red before fleetly backing away from a now confused Mitsukuni.

"Shush Hunny-senpai! No one in the club knows Kyoya-senpai and I are dating!" Haruhi hissed quietly.

"WHAT?! DIDN'T THEY SEE YOU TWO KI-HGGMUFFFGH!"

Haruhi slapped her palm over Mitsukuni's mouth the quiet him down and then glimpsed around her. No one's watching surprisingly. Haruhi sighed in relief before taking hold of Mitsukuni's and an idly standing Takashi's collar and dragging them to the back room.

The brunette tossed the two boys on the floor and glared at them.

"Kyoya-senpai and I didn't want to make a big fuss over us dating so we told everyone that it was just an accident!"

"B-but Haru-chan, didn't everyone see you and Kyoya smile and kiss again? Well, that's what I heard and saw..."

"Mm."

"They're all idiots! Well, except Chika and Satoshi... they're too observant for their own good," Haruhi replied mournfully. Mitsukuni and Takashi watched Haruhi carefully then nodded.

"Alright Haru-chan, we'll keep it a secret, won't we Takashi?" Mitsukuni turned to beam at his cousin. Takashi nodded quietly in response and smiled at Haruhi.

Haruhi let another sigh of relief escape her lips.

"Thanks guys. I mean, if everyone knew me and Kyoya-senpai we're dating, it'd just give away the fact that I'm a girl or just make everyone think we're gay... And if everyone knew I was a girl, I can't be a host and pay off my debt," Haruhi explained.

"Well, maybe you could still be a host. Like, you could be a hostess and talk about girl stuff with the guests, right? Girls love having another girl to relate to," Mitsukuni offered.

Haruhi nodded in thought before shrugging.

"I don't know, but for now, I'd just like to keep everything a secret so no bad situations pop up," Haruhi concluded.

The door behind the conversing trio slowly opened. They turned around to find Kyoya raising a brow at them.

"Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai. Didn't expect to see you two here. Why didn't you inform me Haruhi?" Kyoya turned to gaze at his girlfriend. Haruhi chuckled sheepishly and scratched her head.

"I-I just needed to have a p-private little chat with these two..." Haruhi answered slowly.

"And do pray tell what this 'private little chat' was all about."

"Haruhi was telling us to keep quiet about your relationship," Takashi quickly answered in his monotone voice. Kyoya turned to raise a brow at the blushing brunette before smirking and walking up to her.

"Why, Haruhi! Why would you want to keep our relationship a secret?" Kyoya purred seductively, holding Haruhi's chin between his fingers. Haruhi stared back at Kyoya bluntly.

"Bastard, you were the one who wanted to keep it a secret in the first place."

"Oh."

Haruhi snorted, "Yeah, _oh_."

Kyoya rolled his eyes before he leaned in and kissed Haruhi's cheek. Mitsukuni giggled behind them while Takashi just smiled. Haruhi blushed slightly before smiling like an idiot.

"We better get back out there, and Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, why don't you two go visit your old guests? Go barge in on Chika and Satoshi's party." Kyoya winked and walked back out the back room.

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

"Enter."

Kyoya breathed in before twisting the door knob and entering his father's office.

"You wanted to see me, Father?"

"Ah, yes. Have a seat Kyoya," Yoshio motioned to the chair in front of his large desk. Kyoya nodded and moved forward to sit in one of the two seats. Yoshio shuffled through a few papers before finding a certain one and skimming through it.

"You do remember I have set up an arranged marriage for you, do you not Kyoya?" Yoshio began his conference with his son.

Kyoya's eyes widened, only now remembering about the marriage. The Shadow King was so caught up in his relationship with Haruhi that he completely forgot about it, even worse, Haruhi doesn't know about it.

"Y-yes Father."

Yoshio glimpsed at Kyoya above his glasses.

"You stuttered Kyoya, you forgot, didn't you?" Yoshio spat.

Kyoya gulped then nodded slowly.

"I've been too caught up in my studies, Father. It slipped my mind," Kyoya answered cautiously. If he said the wrong thing, it could ruin his reputation in his father's eyes completely. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Kyoya!" Yoshio boomed. "These things are important. Once you forget something it means that you think it is _not _very important, which _it is._"

Kyoya looked everywhere but at his father.

"Look at me Kyoya!"

He slowly looked into his father's eyes.

Yoshio calmed slightly.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way... You're future wife shall be accompanying you tomorrow for dinner with us, is that clear? I shall be calling her and her family once you leave to make the arrangements. You better prepare your dinner etiquette before the time comes, I do not want you to screw anything up, you hear me Kyoya?"

"Yes Father."

"Good. You are dismissed then." Yoshio tiredly stood up from his chair and turned away from his son, staring out the large window. Kyoya stared at his father for a while; he seemed disturbed for some odd reason.

"Father, may I ask if you're alri-?"

"Leave Kyoya!"

Kyoya hesitated before nodding and turning to make his exit.

Yoshio waited he heard the small echo of the door clicking shut before he pulled his cell phone out and punched in a speed dial.

"Hello? Ah yes, Ryouji, I've been meaning to call you..."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUNN ! Yes , a cliffhanger .. sort of ... eh . Ohwells . LOL dunt worry my pretties , Imma not ending the sequel here c; I 've just decided to make this a two-parted sequel because you 've been waiting for so long .. sort of .. XD It 's just that suddenly I have a great idea then after I finish typing in that small part in the story I lose my writing spirit for that whole day and just continue writing the next day .. idk XD I 've been spending too much time on tumblr :P**

**And yes , I 've also realized this first part was slightly horrible ( as it was kind of rushed and what not ..), and you can see I 've added in the word ' slightly ' before ' horrible '. That is because I am being optimistic . I am an Optimist Prime , you see . Not a Negatron . Teehee , see what I did there ? cx No ? Okay .. ;[**

**Stay tuned for the next part of the sequel to " Kiss Me Under The... Mistletoe?" !**

**GOOD DAY .**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to part two of my sequel , Expected Yet Unexpected Marriage ! Now go and enjoy , run along ..**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly still don 't own OHSHC QnQ**

* * *

"Dad, who was that?"

Haruhi entered the small living room, rubbing her eyes. Ryouji blinked before breaking out into a large grin.

"Haruhi dear! You haven't heard? You're getting married!"

"That's great and all Dad but-..."

Wait, _married_? This was... unexpected. For Kami's sake, the girl was only in her second year of high school and her father was already setting her up in a marriage? Haruhi knew her father was a little out of sorts but _this_. THIS was crossing the line!

"Dad, what the hell do you me-?"

"Watch your mouth, Haruhi dear!" Ryouji giggled before starting a small dance around the living room.

"Dad, I'm serious! What do you mean I'm 'getting married'?!" Haruhi exclaimed in disbelief. Ryouji blinked. He didn't tell her? They were dating weren't they? Well, screw it, might as well tell her.

"Haruhi, Kyoya didn't tell you?" Ryouji questioned, cocking his head to the side.

Haruhi blinked. Wait.. what?

"So you're saying I'm marrying Kyoya?"

"Well, I don't wanna spoil it sweetie..."

"So... I _am_ marrying Kyoya." Haruhi stated more than asked.

"Not... yet. Of course, he'll still have to propose to you..." Ryouji trailed off, glancing at his daughter every once in a while.

"You probably heard everything wrong, Dad. I'm obviously _not _getting married, especially not to him. I'm not ready. We've only been dating for... I don't know, not for a long time that's for sure."

Haruhi turned to look her father in the eye to find a hint of disappointment. Haruhi stood there, letting the words that escaped her mouth sink in before the brunette sighed, shaking her head.

"Alright, you know what? I'll just ask Kyoya later on or something, and then we'll see what happens from there, okay?"

Ryouji screamed with joy, glomping his daughter in a tight bear hug.

"OH HARUHI, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! YOU'RE GROWING UP SO FAST SOON YOU'LL BE HAVING BEAUTIFUL GRANDBABIE-!"

"Hold your horses Dad, we're not going that far yet."

"But I will have gorgeous little Haruhi and Kyoya-san's padding across the hardwood floors at some point, right?"

Haruhi glared at her eccentric father before stomping up to her room.

* * *

_Thump!_

Haruhi tiredly collapsed on her bed, her eyes half-lidded. Is Kyoya really going to propose to her? The brunette screwed shut her eyes as tightly as she could. This wasn't happening, this _wasn't happening._ Haruhi huffed, opening her eyes slightly. Despite that she was slightly horrified by the fact that Kyoya would propose, Haruhi still felt her heart beat increase ten fold.

'Kyoya's... going to propose...' Haruhi thought slowly. The brunette squealed as she buried her face into her soft pillow. This _is _happening! Haruhi looked up and turned to look hesitantly at her landline, sitting atop her bedside table waiting to be used. Should she call and ask him? But wouldn't that just ruin the point of proposing if she knew?

'Of course, some couples sort it out before the actual proposal which means the girl would already know, so it's fine... Right?' Haruhi asked herself.

What if Kyoya wasn't even proposing to her in the first place?! What if her father was just being the lunatic he always is?

"Screw this," Haruhi groaned, leaning over to pick up the phone. The brunette reached her other arm over to dial in the phone number she had already memorized to heart. After two rings, the low smooth voice of Ootori Kyoya emitted from the speaker.

"Ootori Kyoya speaking..." Kyoya greeted tiredly.

'What's up with him?' Haruhi thought concerned.

"Hey Kyoya-senpai, it's me. Haruhi."

Shuffling and a few muffled bangs sounded from Kyoya's line before Haruhi heard a small cough.

"Haruhi, is there something wrong?"

'That's what I'd like to ask you...' Haruhi thought, rolling her eyes.

"Nah, nothing's wrong, just wanted to talk is all..."

Kyoya paused for a moment before responding.

"I see."

Haruhi raised her brow skeptically. Something is bothering Kyoya.

"Hey, is something the matter? You seem a bit tense, a little tired too might I add," Haruhi inquired. A short silence followed Haruhi's words before she heard a small sigh sound from the speaker.

"Nothing's out of sorts down here, Haruhi. What about you? You never call unless you need comfort or assurance." Haruhi cursed. Damn this Ootori kid for being so observational. Haruhi made an effort to snort before responding.

"Oh, nothing at all is wrong, just the fact that I'm getting married," Haruhi replied nonchalantly.

Silence.

"Excuse me?"

Haruhi wore a blunt look on her face.

* * *

"I. Am. Getting. Married."

Kyoya stared at his cell phone in disbelief. What was this woman going on about?

"And for a moment, I thought you were loyal, Haruhi. Stop with your silly gam-"

"I'm not playing any game, Kyoya-senpai. I'm being downright serious," Haruhi murmured.

More silence.

"This isn't funny Haruhi," Kyoya warned.

"I know it's not funny, Kyoya-senpai. Neither is the fact that you're proposing to me at some point when you know I'm not ready!" Now Haruhi was raising her voice. "We've only been dating for less than a month."

Kyoya scoffed.

"What on earth are you talking about, Haruhi? I'm not proposing to you, not even close." Kyoya could tell Haruhi was wearing a small look of hurt on her face right now, he knew her too well. The Shadow King inhaled before he decided to revise his words.

"What I mean, Haruhi, is that proposing to you has not crossed my mind once since we have started our relationship. Not that I wouldn't imagine of it or even think about carrying it out, it's just something I haven't thought about until now."

Kyoya could just picture the gears slowly moving in Haruhi's head as she let his words sink in.

"But my Dad said..."

"Haruhi," Kyoya said exasperatedly. "Your father, you know how he is. Ranka was probably just off in his little imaginary world like always."

"Kyoya-senpai!" Haruhi snapped. "Don't talk about my Dad like he's some sort of mental lunatic!"

Kyoya ran his slender fingers through his dark hair.

"I apologize Haruhi, I did not mean it that way." Kyoya heard a small sniff and rolled his eyes. Haruhi could sometimes be a little over-emotional.

"Yeah, alright. Sorry for snapping at you, Senpai. Well, anyways, if you're not proposing to me, of course the whole thought of you proposing wouldn't cross my Dad's mind unless someone brought it up to him, Dad would only start dreaming of it once I'm graduated," Haruhi pointed out.

Kyoya paused for a moment as he thought about Haruhi's words thoroughly.

"Perhaps you're correct Haruhi, but where on earth would your father hear about me proposing-?"

Kyoya's eyes widened.

"Haruhi... there's something I haven't told you yet..."

"Aha, so you are proposing to me!"

"Not exactly..." Kyoya trailed off.

* * *

_Ding dong!_

Haruhi ran down the stairs before taking a deep breath and slowly turned the door knob.

"Ah, Haruhi. May I come in?" Kyoya made an effort to smile a little. Haruhi nodded slightly before moving aside to allow Kyoya inside. Kyoya stepped in, taking a small look around the apartment.

"Your father is not present?"

"He just left for work."

"Ah."

Kyoya reached down to tug his shoes off. Haruhi stared at her boyfriend for a moment before turning away and walking into the kitchen. Kyoya could easily tell Haruhi was feeling nervous from the news he had told her over the phone a good 15 minutes ago, I mean, who wouldn't be nervous after their boyfriend just told them that he'd be getting married to someone and there would be a slim chance that the bride would be herself?

"So, Haruhi..." Kyoya started. The Shadow King's obsidian eyes widened slightly, catching sight of his girlfriend kneeling on the cold kitchen floor.

"Haruhi!"

Kyoya threw his shoes to the floor, forgetting to close the door behind him. The boy took hold of Haruhi's shoulders, leaning back a little to look into his beloved's eyes. She looked scared, completely and utterly scared.

"Haruhi..." Kyoya said slowly. "Are you alright?"

Haruhi blinked before she shook her head vigorously, reaching up to pull on her short, brown locks.

"No, no, no! I'm not alright Kyoya-senpai. You're getting married for Kami's sake, when you're rightfully mine might I add!"

Kyoya blushed at Haruhi's declaration of ownership.

"There's even a slight chance that the girl you're marrying is me. I'm not even rea-"

"I don't even know if it's you yet, Haruhi," Kyoya quickly pointed out to try and calm the brunette down. But what with Haruhi's high anxiety at the moment, it just added more to her stress. Haruhi's head shot up to stare at Kyoya incredulously.

"Kyoya, that just scares me even more because you don't _know _who you're marrying. Both options are a lose-lose for me, it's either _I'm _getting married to you when I'm _not ready _or you marry some other girl you barely know when you're dating me."

"Haruhi, now you're just being selfish. Have you ever stopped and thought about how I feel about this whole arranged marriage?" Kyoya asked exasperatedly, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Haruhi paused. She never did think about how Kyoya felt. Now she just felt bad.

"I-I'm sorry, Kyoya-senpai..."

Kyoya sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"It's quite alright, Haruhi."

Haruhi, frowned while choosing to stare at the ground. Kyoya glanced over at the petite brunette in front of him before reaching out and wrapping his arms around her small frame. The brunette's eyes widened, the sudden action making her body tense. Haruhi sighed and returned the affectionate hug as she soon relaxed her muscles. The brunette breathed in Kyoya's scent. His scent was a mix of ink (probably from all that writing in his notebook) and his strong cologne. Haruhi has always loved that smell.

"Kyoya?"

Silence followed before Kyoya breathed in.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Kyoya's eyes widened. This was the very first time Haruhi had ever announced her love for him. Of course, being the gentleman he is, Kyoya always told Haruhi how much she meant to him just by saying those three words when no one was around whilst the brunette simply responded with a small 'Same'. Kyoya knew Haruhi was not ready to go saying such straight-forward things out of the blue despite the blunt woman she was.

Kyoya reached out to gently take hold of Haruhi's chin and lifting it so they were meeting eye-to-eye.

"And I you."

Haruhi smiled sweetly, catching the boy's lips in hers. Little did they know they had an audience.

* * *

"Kyoya-senpai, we need some more teacups over here!"

"I'll be there in a minute, Kaoru!"

"MUMMY! HIKARU IS BAD MOUTHING ME, DO SOMETHING!"

"Just deal with it Tamaki!"

"Could you please grab me and Satoshi some commoner towels, Kyoya-senpai? A fair maiden over here accidentally spilled her tea."

"Right away Chika-san!"

Kyoya was a busy man, being a son in the Ootori and the 'puppet-master' behind the scenes of the Host Club, but the thought of being the 'caretaker' of the club had never crossed The Shadow King's mind. It was an absurd idea! Ootori Kyoya, cleaning up everyone's messes, just ludicrous!

"Hey Kyoya-senpai, can you fetch us some towels? A girl just dropped her cake," Hikaru exclaimed from across the large music room. Kyoya saluted and waved, indicating he understood before turning and heading towards the double doors of the backroom. The Ootori paused for a moment, cursing Haruhi for being absent because 'she needed alone time'. Alone time his ass! Haruhi just didn't want to see him because she was still freaking out over his engagement. Kyoya tsked before reaching out and grabbing the door handle, pushing the door open a little too forcefully.

Kyoya went over the list of items he needed to look for in his head before nodding and starting his search.

The black-haired teen smiled in satisfaction once spotting the teacups and heading over to the shelf they were sitting on, discarded and unused. Kyoya carefully picked up a few teacups before squinting his eyes and looked around, inspecting the room. Where were those damn towels?

Kyoya started his way over to the storage cabinet where they kept their cleaning supplies.

'Probably in here...'

Kyoya examined the cabinet, looking it up and down before pausing to stare at the sign. The words 'Cleaning Supplies' were written in pink marker, various doodles of bunnies, hearts and flowers scattered over the paper. Kyoya smiled, remembering the time when they first started the Host Club. They were organizing the room, bringing in several tables and chairs and setting them up where they thought the objects looked best. The twins and Mitsukuni were in charge of the backroom.

Mitsukuni had ran up to the The Shadow King, clutching a white piece of paper and Kyoya could make out the pink marks dispersed over the page.

_'Look look look Kyo-chan! I made a sign for the storage cabinet!'_

Kyoya vaguely remembered how confused and slightly irritated he was upon hearing Mitsukuni's little nickname for him. Kyo-chan was a child's name, not suitable for someone of such high-class. Of course, he had gotten used to it over time because nothing could change Mitsukuni's mind. Every host he had met in the very beginning surprised Kyoya to no end. Their personalities were much more different than he had supposed they would be. Kyoya had thought Mitsukuni would be mature and tough... well it had been the complete opposite. The twins, Kyoya thought that they would be quiet and detached- somewhat like himself. Well, that was what he had heard from the other students. The twins were just like he had thought at first, but they soon warmed up to the other members and became the devil doppelgangers. Takashi was... well, Takashi. No surprise there.

The black-haired teen sighed, about to pull the cabinet doors open when his eyes widened and he quickly withdrawn his hand. Was that... breathing he had just heard?

Kyoya masked his surprise and leaned in, gently pressing his ear against the smooth wood of the cabinet. There it was: the soft inhaling and exhaling of a living being. What was in there?

Kyoya narrowed his eyes before briskly pulling open the door.

"H-Haruhi?"

Haruhi moaned, rubbing her eyes and then tiredly looking up at her senpai.

"Oh... Kyoya-senpai, hey."

"Hey..." Kyoya replied slowly. What on earth was Haruhi doing in the storage cabinet? He she thought she went home!

"Haruhi, may I ask you a question?"

"Hit me."

Kyoya inhaled before raising his voice slightly, throwing his arms up in the air. "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?! I THOUGHT YOU WENT HOME FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" Haruhi cocked her head to the side, a dazed off look in her eyes. Then, what Haruhi did next shocked Kyoya a little too much.

"KYO-CHAAAAAN!"

Haruhi leaped out of the storage closet, glomping The Shadow King. Kyoya yelped (luckily no one was around), stepping backwards to regain his balance. Haruhi squealed, rubbing her cheek against Kyoya's. De ja vu much, where had Kyoya been molested like this before? Ah, that's right. Tamaki. Kyoya's muffled cries of protest obviously didn't reach Haruhi's ears for she continued to coo at her boyfriend (maybe fiancee?) and squeeze the life out of him.

"H-Haruhi!" Kyoya cried. Was Haruhi drunk or something?

Haruhi sighed in satisfaction once letting go of her dearly beloved. He just looked so cute with his face all red!

"D'awww, Kyo-chan! You look _totes _adorbs!" Haruhi cooed, playing with a strand of Kyoya's hair. Kyoya blushed. What was this girl doing to him?! This was the most times that The Shadow King had ever blushed in 10 minutes.

"Haruhi, stop. Get _off _me!" Kyoya snapped.

Haruhi's bottom lip quivered as she hesitantly let go of Kyoya. Was he mad at her? She just thought he looked cute, that's all!

"I-I'm sorry Kyo-chan..."

Kyoya huffed as he wiped off his uniform. Now he was really thinking Haruhi was drunk. Was she so stressed about the engagement that she actually tried drinking?

"Haruhi, are you drunk?" Kyoya interrogated the brunette, reaching up to press the back of his hand against Haruhi's forehead. Kyoya's eyes widened as he quickly pulled his hand away from the girl. She was burning! Well, her face was flushed. Haruhi probably had a fever... but that didn't explain her current actions and words. Maybe she _was_ drunk.

Haruhi puffed her cheeks out, crossing her arms. "Of crwourse nwooot!~" Haruhi replied, raising her voice slightly. Her words were slurred.

"Kyoya-senpai, what's taking so..."

Kyoya and Haruhi turned to see a wide-eyed Hikaru and Kaoru walk in. This was not turning out good at all.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, may I please ask you two to get out?" Kyoya requested- no, _ordered _the twins, his voice having a slight edge to it. The twins' eyebrows rose.

"What's up with Haruhi?" Hikaru questioned, suspicion rising ever so slightly in his eyes. Kyoya hardened his gaze on Hikaru- he knew something, something he wasn't supposed to know about. 'Oh gosh,' Kyoya thought worriedly, wiping his hand down his face. 'Don't tell me...'

"Hikaru, Kaoru? How much do you know?"

Kaoru lowered his gaze to the floor, rubbing his arm nervously while Hikaru marched up to Kyoya, grabbing the Shadow King by the tie.

"How dare you keep this from all of us!" Hikaru boomed. "We're her friends, Kyoya-senpai! We deserve to know! To think , we thought you were the mature one but guess what? You're _not _mature at all if you just go off and decide to date our best friend without m- er, I mean _our _permission! Plus, you're _engaged _to Haruhi as well, like what the fuck! And look," Hikaru motioned to the dizzy Haruhi, "this whole thing is making Haruhi so stressed that she's literally drunk right now."

Kyoya sighed in frustration.

"You don't know if she's drunk or not, Hikaru. And Haruhi and I's love lives don't need your permission, it's a free country."

Hikaru threw Kyoya to the floor. Kaoru ran up to his twin, grabbing hold of his arm.

"Hikaru, stop!" Kaoru cried. Hikaru shrugged Kaoru's hand off, continuing to glare at Kyoya.

"Fuck you, Kyoya-senpai! You don't love Haruhi at all, do you?! You're just doing all this for your own merit! Friends trust each other so you have to tell us! Or maybe we're not even friends in your eyes, am I right? ARE WE OR NOT?!" Hikaru shouted in Kyoya's face before turning on his heel and running our the door.

"Hikaru, wait!"

And Kyoya sat there, in the middle of the room with he supposed was a drunk Haruhi.

* * *

**THERE YOU GO ! YEEEYY . I know , a cliffhanger ... kind of ? Idk .**

**Well , I was thinking this was getting too long so I cut it off here and now it 's apparently a _three_-part sequel :/ Yipee . Is that a good thing ? Well , it depends on how much you love this story , hope you all do ! **

**Special thanks to my reviewers: mcangel1976 , xXSimplyMagicalXx , DBZZY , DannisaurLove98 , Fierce Deity Girl , Azuky Is Who I Am and Yua 's Everlasting Love ! You guys make my day teeheehee ;D**

**STAY TUNED FOR PART THREE OF EXPECTED YET UNEXPECTED MARRIAGE ! AND HAPPY THURSDAY EVERYONE , KUFUFUFU**


End file.
